The Perfect Day-Cory Monteith Tribute
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: A quick oneshot that I whipped up, a tribute that's dedicated to the late Cory Monteith, who passed away on July 13, 2013. We will always remember him, and Glee would never be the same without him. Finchel and Monchele forever R.I.P. Cory Monteith


**Author's Note: This oneshot is a tribute and is dedicated to the late Cory Monteith, who died on July 13, 2013 of drug overdose. His death had left me speechless, and shocked, knowing that he will never return for another Glee episode with his dopey grin and amazing acting. Every GleeK around the world will miss him terribly, and Glee would never be the same without him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Glee**

Finn lied down on the soft picnic blanket, Rachel lying next to him. She snuggled closer to him, having him wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace. Rachel began to drift to a light sleep, while her boyfriend stayed awake a little longer, to stare at the twinkling stars above him.

It seemed to him that the stars were about to tell him a story of his day, probably one of the best days of his life. Finn smiled, the memories flooding through his mind.

Finn woke up that Saturday morning to the sun illuminating his face. Since he slept in until ten, he had to fix himself some breakfast. He trudged downstairs to find Kurt had made him chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice. They caught up on each other's very busy lives as Finn stuffed his face with the food. When he finished, Kurt offered to do the dishes, despite being it Finn's turn.

After getting dressed, Finn wanted Rachel over to spend some time together. The only time they got was when they rehearsed for Glee club, and apparently Mr. Schuester didn't want to see them, or any other couple in the room, exposing PDA when they should be practicing their dancing, their singing, or in many cases, both.

Wanting the couple to be left alone, Kurt left the house for Finn, and told him he was going to Blaine's for the day. The second his stepbrother left, Finn rushed to the kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks, even though his girlfriend wasn't going to come until somewhere around one in the afternoon

Finn fixed himself a small lunch roughly at noon: grilled cheese. He practically inhaled the sandwich, because seven chocolate chip pancakes couldn't hold him over until lunch. Soon after lunch, he heard the doorbell rang, and he knew it was Rachel. Bounding towards the door, he checked himself to see for any stains or messy hair before whipping the door open to find out it was indeed Rachel.

Rachel beamed at her boyfriend in front of her, and tackled him in a hug, that created roaring flames inside Finn's chest. Letting go, Finn led her to the living room, where he had the snacks and food sitting on top of the coffee table, and on the television screen was the disc menu to _Mamma Mia_, one of Rachel's guilty pleasure movies (and secretly Finn's too).

They sat down on the loveseat, Rachel almost sitting on top of Finn's laps. The movie played through, the snacks were quickly devoured and the drinks empty. Finn couldn't resist; he played with his girlfriend's hair, twisting it around his fingers. Rachel didn't mind it at all, and she was actually enjoying Finn toying around with her hair.

When the movie came to an end, it was nearly four. Instead of sitting around, the couple decided to drive to the park to hang out get some fresh air.

The park was a perfect place to hang out. There were people walking their dogs, children playing on the grassy fields, and people just sitting on benches soaking in the sun. Once they parked, Finn led the way to a swing set, gesturing Rachel to be pushed on the swing. They had too much fun with the swing, each taking turns on pushing each other, and Finn showing off by leaping off the swing from a great height without injuring himself. Afterwards, they took a stroll through a trail that circled the whole park. Rachel talked about their future plans up in New York City, while Finn listened intently, because it was their plans together.

By the time they walked two times around the park, it was late and time for dinner (Rachel heard Finn's stomach growling like a tiger). As a surprise, Rachel brought a full picnic basket, filled with more food (Finn swore that his life was surrounded by food) and cheesy enough, a red-and-white-checkered picnic blanket.

The food was delicious, and the couple ate every bit, not leaving any scraps behind. They began to fool around with each other after cleaning up the food, cracking jokes and rolling around the grass acting like six year olds. Rachel finally said it was enough when Finn started a "nasty" tickle fight that he supposedly won.

The memories of his flawless day came to a close to where he currently was at: him and Rachel snuggled closer together than puzzle pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. As Finn's mind slowly eased into unconsciousness, his blurred vision pointed out a shooting star streaking across the sky. When he fell into a deep slumber with his amazing and most gorgeous girlfriend next to him, the last coherent thought his mind made was,

_This was the perfect day._

**Author's Note: R.I.P. Cory Monteith we less than three you 3**


End file.
